The present invention relates generally to the field of ornamental Kalanchoe plants. The genus of Kalanchoe belongs to the sedum family (Crassulaceae). There are more than 100 different species of Kalanchoe of which more than 60 are found in Madagascar. Many species are found in South Africa and a few in Asia and South America. Kalanchoe belongs to the succulent plant group, which are characterized by their turgid leaves. The leaves enable members of this genus to survive drought conditions. Consequently, Kalanchoe are useful ornamental plants because they can survive in less than optimal growing conditions.
Species of Kalanchoe are described in J. T. Baldwin, Amer. J. Bot. 25: 572-579 (1938). Each species of Kalanchoe has traits a breeder would like to incorporate into commercial cultivars. Other traits a breeder will try to avoid.
K. blossfeldiana is a valuable ornamental species because it can be readily grown from seed, or reproduced asexually from cuttings, and produces abundant flowers that remain fresh for several weeks. Generally, K. blossfeldiana plants are highly branched and under certain conditions the height of the branches may be up to 30-45 cm. K. blossfeldiana plants generally produce erect flowers, oblong or ovate-oblong leaves, with a corolla that is red.
K. blossfeldiana can be crossed with numerous other Kalanchoe species to combine advantageous characteristics into unique new cultivars. Among the numerous interspecific hybrids that may be created are K. blossfeldiana×K. laciniata, K. blossfeldiana×K. rotundifolia, K. blossfeldiana×K. aromatica, K. blossfeldiana×K. pubescens, K. blossfeldiana×K. grandiflora, K. blossfeldiana×K. citrina, K. blossfeldiana×K. ambolensis, K. blossfeldiana×K. faustii, K. blossfeldiana×K. schumacherii, K. blossfeldiana×K. pritwitzii, K. blossfeldiana×K. flammea, K. blossfeldiana×K. figueredoi, K. blossfeldiana×K. rauhii, K. blossfeldiana×K. obtusa, K. blossfeldiana×K. pumila, K. blossfeldiana×K. marmorata, K. blossfeldiana×K. porphyrocalux, K. blossfeldiana×K. jongmansii, K. blossfeldiana×K. pinnata, K. blossfeldiana×K. diagremontiana, K. blossfeldiana×K. gracilipes, K. blossfeldiana×K. campanulata, K. blossfeldiana×K. latisepela, K. blossfeldiana×K. coccinea, K. blossfeldiana×K. fedtschenkoi, K. blossfeldiana×K. tubiflora, K. blossfeldiana×K. decumbens, K. blossfeldiana×K. manginii, K. blossfeldiana×K. orgyalis, K. blossfeldiana×K. crenata and K. blossfeldiana×K. tomentosa. 
The breeding of Kalanchoe interspecific hybrids with double-type, rose-like flowers, with more than 5 petals per flower, offers a unique flower form that can be combined with diverse Kalanchoe plant characteristics from different species, thereby expanding the range of phenotypic characteristics available in this popular horticultural plant.